


It´s forbidden but i want her

by BellaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Want, Jealousy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Robb wants Sansa and she knows it. (Not good at summarys)





	It´s forbidden but i want her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisty88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisty88/gifts).



> My first Robb and Sansa Story, and i hope you all like it. It´s inspired by the amazing Twisty88.

Rage and jealousy that´s all i feel when i see her with him. My sweet little sister Sansa standing pretty close to that dickhead Joffrey Baratheon. I know i shouldn´t feel like that, it´s wrong and i know that but i just can´t help. I always felt very protective about her, as it should be normal for a big brother, but when she turned from a little girl to a teenager and then a young woman my feelings for her changed too. I watched over her more and more and then it turned from only wanting to protect her to posses her.   
My heart is screaming that she´s mine and mine alone, no one is allowed to have her but me. I tried to get her out of my system but it just don´t work, when i was on dates i was talking only about her and when i was in bed with a woman i was thinking about Sansa. About her long legs wrapped around my waist her hands in my hair her lovely voice while saying my name over and over as i fuck her.   
It never worked out with someone else because in the end all i ever wanted is Sansa.

And the bad part of that is that she knows exactly how i feel about her, and she feels the same. She told me herself.   
I told her that we can never act on those feelings beacause it´s wrong, and if our family finds out it would destroy us all. And i can´t let happen anything bad to her or the others, then even if i have those feelings i be still her big brother and it´s my job to protect her. She didn´t took that well, and ever since that day she tries to get me jealous and make me snap.

I did resist her it was hard but i could manage it, till now. It´s all because of one person Joffrey Baretheon, is the most selfish and cruel person ever. He and i are enemies since we met the first day in school, and Sansa knows that. And still she brought him to this party and all just to make me angry. And it does work.   
Looking at them makes me want to throw up, when he touches her i want to punch him. Right now he has an arm around her waist and is squeezing her tight to him and she´s all smiles while looking me right in the eyes. She knows exactly what that does to me. She´s enjoying it to torture me.

I want to get her alone, to show her how much i want her and how angry she makes me and how fucking turned on i be by that, Damnit i want to fuck her right here at this Party make her sceam my name so that everyone know she´s mine. But i know i can´t.

I see her going upstairs Joffrey right behind her, at the top of the stairs she is turning around looking at me again with a wicked smirk and a wink, before leading him down the floor to the bedrooms.  
I follow them, i should stay away but it´s like a magnet pulling me in her direction. When i be upstairs i think they are in her old room but then i hear voices from the door opposite hers, from my old room. The little minx let him into my room knowing full well that it woul rail me up even more. I open the door without knocking and see them sitting on my bed his hand under Sansa´s shirt.The need to punch him get´s stronger but i calm myself a bit, as i ask him to leave my room. He´s looking at me strangely but stands up trying to get Sansa to move too, but i tell him that she will stay with me cause we need to talk. He looks at her but she´s only looking at me with that damn innocent smile, telling him that it is okay and she sees him later.

When he´s finally out of the room i turn to her directing all my anger at her, but she´s still smiling, she get´s up coming close to me and when she asks me what i wanted to talk about i finally snap. I have her pressed against the wall in an instand she gasps in suprise as i lift her up and her legs wrap around my waist, i look her deep in the eyes.before kissing her, and it feels like firework exploding inside me. I roll my hips into her to show her how hard she got me, one of my hands goes to her throat lightly squeezing and i see her eyes fall shut my other hand goes between our bodys slipping under her dress and panties and when i finally touch her for the first time and feel how wet she already is i know i can´t stop anyomre, then she whimpers and says my name and i be lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and i have Problems with timelines sometimes, but hope you still liked it.


End file.
